ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
The Vucari
The Vucari '''(Wolf-Humans) is a group of corrupt, wolf-like beings that are lead by the mysterious, powerful deity named Etri. Their goals are unknown, however, their focus seems to be set on Himeko, as well as Blaise. Recently, at the end of Chapter 01, their leader has seemed to take over Himeko's body. Whatever plan they have, it seems to have been set in motion. The group has been all but snuffed out due to the events that transpired during the Dirge of Throes mini event. Recent Actvities I. The Patron, helped by a brainwashed Himeko, attempted to seek entrance to the Golden Temple. Both Arthelia and Wukong denied entry. II. The Patron's hold on Himeko was broken by Tamamo. III. In the ruins of the town, Himeko, Blaise and Corvo overheard two males speaking about Himeko's crystal, of which seemed to be lost, and Blaise's dagger, of which seemed to be in their possession. IV. Jericho, revealed to be apart of the group as well as Himeko's older brother, helped Himeko and her friends get into the temple by way of a secret passageway. V. Himeko was murdered by Blaise, using Elise's sword, and seemed to be under the control of the Patron, no doubt due to her possessing the girl's dagger. She was resurrected by Jericho, who seemed to remove something from the girl's chest. Himeko's wound is unable to heal. VI. Alhildr reveals that the Patron has no interests in the group besides Himeko and Blaise. She along with Jericho and Blank watch over the group. VII. Murdering innocent mutants, as well as uncorrupt animals in the mountains, a strange, grotesque creature is followed by Himeko, Arthelia, Blaise, and Corvo to a castle that Arthelia and Himeko both feel a familiarity to. Inside, they witness the summoning of Mordred. The Patron is revealed to be in a solid form now, which Himeko remarks unnatural. VIII. Himeko is taken control of by Etri, after Inari reveals Tamamo is "gone". It's remarked that Himeko is not totally gone, instead inprisoned inside her own form by the deity. Etri reveals that Himeko's name isn't really Himeko, but '''Etienne, and that she created her. It's unknown what that means. [ Ending of Chapter 01 ] IX. Alhildr defects from the cult like group. It is unknown how she managed this, however, she was beaten and tortured, barely managing to escape with her life. She find herself in the group's cave sanctuary. She remarks that something has 'failed', possibility referring to the fact that Himeko had successfully been taken over by her ex-master. X. Alhildr reveals there is a way to save Himeko, something having to do with the thing Jericho took from her chest after being stabbed. She does not seem sure of her words however. It seems as close as she was, she was not close enough to find out Etri's complete secrets, though she does reveal that Etri is Himeko's birth mother. XI. During a fight with a corrupt, Ragnorin controlled Blaise, Etri/Himeko happens upon the scene. She reveals she gifted Ragnorin, Blaise's demon, it's form. She then repairs Blaise's dagger and gives her a fresh new rose, and as she leaves, states she hadn't spoken to the girl since she was little. [ FELL OFF THE GRID / KNOWN ACTIVITIES SECRET ] Theme Songs * Liberi Fatali Quotes * "Sever means death. Death means no more being. No more being means heartache. To live with Patron is to die. Die but at least live longer than without." - Alhildr to Hanketsu and Elise after Himeko's murder. * "No! No! Changed! Brought happiness! Felt alive then! Patron lost control! Truly a bless-" - Alhildr mentioning Himeko's change after the Patron lost control of her previously. * "No justification because doesn't exist. Patron desires what patron desires. Patron gets what patron wants. Not in position to refuse. Life connected." - Alhildr speaking of Etri.